Caroling Capers
|release=December 15, 2009 |runtime=11 minutes |rating=TV-Y7 |available=DVD iTunes Amazon Instant Video}} "Caroling Capers" is the first Christmas-themed episode of The Garfield Show. Synopsis Jon is decorating his Christmas tree while Garfield and Odie are watching TV. When Garfield remarks that he's hungry, Jon tells him the turkey he's cooking for dinner will not be ready for a few hours. Garfield complains that he will likely starve by then, and is then annoyed by Odie singing along with the kids who are singing Christmas carols on the TV show he's watching. But when Garfield sees that the kids are being given treats while caroling, he decides to go around town singing carols for food. Odie wants to go along with him, but Garfield refuses to share the food with him. Garfield arrives at one of the neighbor's houses and tries to sing "Jingle Bells", but the old man who lives there instead throws a pail of water in his face. As Odie laughs at his expense, Garfield tries again at the next house, and the occupant sticks a bucket on his head. The third time around, the man of the house squirts him with a spray bottle. Nermal comes by, saying that Garfield's singing is the worst noise he has ever heard in his life, and Garfield challenges him to do better. Nermal and Odie then sing "Jingle Bells" for the man Garfield just sang for, and the man adores their act so much that he gives them a full dish of dinner that Garfield wanted. Garfield asks Odie and Nermal to share that food with him, but they deny his request because he never shares his food with them. He offers to help them with their singing, an offer they find laughable. Garfield tries to show off his "superb" singing voice, but it is so bad that a nearby tree loses all of its pinecone needles. Nermal decides that he'll let Garfield be their vocal coach only if he can hit a high C. Garfield manages to do this by yanking a hair out of his nose. At the next house, Garfield acts as conductor to Nermal and Odie and tries to coach them on how they should sing, but the woman who lives at the house sticks another bucket on his head. Garfield decides that maybe he just needs to sing in a higher voice. After some practicing, he sings in a falsetto voice. Unfortunately, the next person he tries to sing to also has a high-pitched voice and is offended by his singing. Garfield then tries getting Squeak and some other mice to sing with him, but a woman they try to sing to chases them away with a broom. Garfield comes upon Odie and Nermal successfully caroling and is so peeved that they are better singers than him that he kicks a tin can into a nearby wheelbarrow. Noticing how good the tin can sounded just now, Garfield gathers a pair of sticks and some more tin cans. He then starts beating the sticks on the tin cans like they were drums and does this as musical accompaniment for Odie and Nermal's caroling, thus allowing them to share the food they receive with him. Later that evening, Jon has finished setting up Christmas dinner and calls Garfield and Odie. They and Nermal come in, stating that they're full from all the snacks they got during their caroling. As Jon leaves the room, astonished that his cat is not hungry for once, Garfield takes a look at the turkey Jon has cooked and decides he probably does have room for "maybe a few more bites." Availability The episode, along with the series' other Christmas episode, was featured on The Garfield Show: Holiday Extravaganza DVD, released on September 4, 2012. See also * "Home for the Holidays" External links * Garfield Wiki: Caroling Capers * * Category:Episodes Category:Originally aired on Cartoon Network Category:Based on comic strips Category:2009 releases